scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
A School Bus Tail
Uranimated18's movie spoof of "An American Tail" Cast *Fievel - Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus) *Tanya - Keesha Franklin (The Magic School Bus) *Warren T. Rat - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Papa - Ralphie Tennelli (The Magic School Bus) *Mama - Phoebe Terese (The Magic School Bus) *Yasha - William Li (The Magic School Bus) *Tony Toponi - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Bridget - Shanti (The Jungle Book) *Tiger - Winnie the Pooh *Warren T. Cat - Lord Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *Henri - Huckleberry Hound *Honest John - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Gussie Mausheimer - Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Digit - Marvin the Martain (Looney Tunes) *Cats - Hyenas (The Lion King) *The Giant Mouse of Minsk - Tamtoa (Moana) *Moe - Pete (Disney) *Wave Monster as Himself Scenes *An School Bus Tail Part 1 - Main Title/Russia 1885 *An School Bus Tail Part 2 - Attack of the Hyenas *An School Bus Tail Part 3 - Wanda Li's Family gets on board the ship *An School Bus Tail Part 4 - "There Are No Hyenas in American" *An School Bus Tail Part 5 - Wanda Li Went Over Board *An School Bus Tail Part 6 - Wanda Li Meets Huckleberry Hound/"Never Say Never" *An School Bus Tail Part 7 - Lord Rothbart *An School Bus Tail Part 8 - Wanda Li Gets Trap in a Job/Wanda Li Escape *An School Bus Tail Part 9 - Wanda Li Lonely Times/Make Friends with Mowgli *An School Bus Tail Part 10 - Mowgli Meets Shanti *An School Bus Tail Part 11 - Jack Skellington and Sally *An School Bus Tail Part 12 - "Somewhere Out There" *An School Bus Tail Part 13 - Wanda Li's Plan *An School Bus Tail Part 14 - Building the Secret Weapon *An School Bus Tail Part 15 - Wanda Li Enters Lord Rothbart's Lair/The Chase *An School Bus Tail Part 16 - Wanda Li Meets Winnie the Pooh/"A Duo" *An School Bus Tail Part 17 - "Released the Secret Weapon"/Tamtao/The Museum gets on fire *An School Bus Tail Part 18 - Wanda Li Gets bullied by Orphans *An School Bus Tail Part 19 - Wanda Li Founds his Family/The Hat fits on Wanda Li *An School Bus Tail Part 20 - Flying on Huckleberry Hound/A Happy Ending *An School Bus Tail Part 21 - End Credits/"Somewhere Out There" Movie used *An American Tail Clip used *The Magic School Bus *The Aristocats *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving *The Tigger Movie *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year *Piglet's Big Movie *Winnie the Pooh *The Swan Princess *The Huckelberry Hound Show *Yogi's Gang *Yogi's Ark Lark *Yogi's Treasure Hunt *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Looney Tunes *Duck Dodgers *The Lion King *Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Gallery Wanda Li.jpg|Wanda Li as Fievel Keesha01.png|Keesha Franklin as Tanya Ralphie pb01.jpg|Ralphie Tennelli as Papa Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe Terese as Mama Construction01.png|William Li as Yasha Winnie The Pooh.jpeg|Winnie the Pooh as Tiger Huckleberry Hound.png|Huckleberry Hound as Henri Scat Cat.jpg|Scat Cat as Warren T. Rat Rothbart in The Swan Princess.jpg|Lord Rothbart as Warren T. Rat (Cat) Marvin the Martian.png|Marvin the Martain as Digit Mowgli in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Mowgli as Tony Toponi Shanti in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Shanti as Bridget Profile - Jack Skellington.jpg|Jack Skellington as Honest John Sally KH.png|Sally as Gussie Mausheimer Pete in Mickey, Donald, Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg|Pete as Moe Hyenas (The Lion King).jpg|Hyenas as Cats Category:Uranimated18 Category:An American Tail Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs